factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Isla Gossing
Girlwholived1 The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 1''' Number of B's: '''0 Number of C's: 0''' Number of D's: '''4 Number of E's: 1''' ---- 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) '''Isla is a selfless character, who will do anything that she can to protect those in whom she loves the most - if she had any. She always does well in school, excelling in all of her classes, but never seemed to enjoy it awfully that much. She mainly sees school as a waste of time, and would much rather be out practicing her knife throwing skills or running around her home town. She is quite the tomboy, never liking anything girly apart from her hair. She has never cut it and probably never will (untill it becomes a nuisance). She enjoys running, weapon training, and coding which she took in school as an extra curricular activity. Writing was also a small hobby, as Isla loves to create her own little worlds in her head and jus thas to get them out somehow but was never that good at drawing. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Isla was born into the Abnegation faction, with a mother who died during her birth and a father who took out his anger on her. She is a lone child, who took comfort in making fake weapons from the sticks and stones she found on the ground, using flax as a rope. Isla's father took out any happiness that she could find as much as he could, occasionally using the weapons she created to punish her. ''' '''Once she reached school age, Isla was a complete outcast. Even among her own faction, no one wanted to spend time with her. She sat alone at lunch with nothing to eat and extremly dirty clothing as her father never got her new clothes, only when she out grew the old ones to the point that they ripped open. She spent as long as she could walking home after school everyday, avoiding contact with anyone or anything, then ran into her room as to avoid her father as much as possible. This pattern followed her all throughout her childhood to where she is now, at sixteen years old. She suffers from sever anxiety attacks which reflect on her horrible past, and cannot wait for the time that she can leave. She knows what faction she wants to join - Dauntless, and nothing will change her mind. She has wanted to be in Dauntless ever since she first saw some of the members throughout the city on her way to school, and has admired them for her whole childhood. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! (Image above for her hair and her face, though I imagine her hair to be much longer) Isla has very long white hair, with large grey/green eyes that could help her to get away with anything that she wants. She has plump pink lips, a small button nose, and very smooth light skin (taking after her mother). She has many scars covering her body (apart from her face) of the abuse that her dad give's her and has given her for her whole childhood. She has a small birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon on the inside of her wrist. B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved